ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Willtocool
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Piccolo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 19:59, June 14, 2011 Hello, welcome to the Wiki! I'm Tree Of Might.. Leave a message on my talk page if you need any help! Reply Nothing much but remeber to sign your post with a sig by amking four of these ~ or click the sinature button. Supremegogeta 22:07, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Like i said there is a signature button that you can click that is beside where it says teamplate. Supremegogeta 22:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I am watching Jake and Amir ever herad of them? Supremegogeta 22:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Warning Also, DO NOT RENAME YOUR USERPAGE!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YOUR USERNAME ASK WIKIA TO CHANGE IT!!!! August 18 Hey Nothing much. Kamiccolo10 This is your warning you broke a rule by swearing on a blog don't do it again or you will be blocked. Supremegogeta 21:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) YES. AND WE WILL BE THE BEST FUSION EVER!!! MWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHHHHAHAAAAAAA User:IamSPARK128/sig 04:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) O.O......!!!!!! I HAVE NO IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! comedy?action?love?mystery?comedy?comrdy!!??COMEDY!!!! The warning is to let you know not to do it again. I know we are freinds but that doesn't mean you can get special treatment because of it. Supremegogeta 00:55, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I am not "on your back" lol i am just making sure everybody follows the rules. Supremegogeta 01:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't care if you do or not. I cuss as well but on here i don't allow it i want this Wiki to be for all ages you can still say hell, ass, jackass and stuff like that. Supremegogeta 01:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Come back to the fourm. Kamiccolo10 00:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Kamiccolo If you want to get on chat here just click on join chat. Kamiccolo10 01:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Kamiccolo10 Nasty Tien told me you wanted to have sex with banjo you NASTY! Kamiccolo10 01:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Kamiccolo10 And I saw that fanfic you made it was the worst fanfic I ever saw it looked like a 5 Year Old wrote it. Kamiccolo10 01:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Kamiccolo10 We are cool im just playing. Kamiccolo10 01:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Kamiccolo10 Yo u mad nasty looking up pictures of Goten and Trunks having sex and you type like a retard to u retarded bro and why u saying u wanna have sex with banjo? u nasty gtfo out of the forum losser we aint cool we never was. Soilder5679 01:31, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Trunks What Did I Ever Do To You & You Know I Was Only Teaseing With You. Trunks I Thought You Was My Friend But Until You Say Something Nasty About Me. Trunks I Thought You Were Cool But You Are Not A Cool Friend & I'm Gonna Have To Banned You From My Website Forever Or Maybe Just Delete You. Trunks You Are Not A Good Friend & You Are Not Cool Friend Either You Scumbag. BYE